


Patience

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:26:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patience was a virtue Jake did not possess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rainbowkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowkitten/gifts).



Marley's lips tasted like peppermint as she kissed him, her mouth forming loose-slung o's against his lips. Damn, she was good; damn, she knew how to work those lips to her advantage - he was lucky he could remember what peppermint was, let alone what it tasted like to know. She slung her leg around the back of his thigh, pulling him closer to her - he could feel his cock tenting inside of his jeans, pressing the fabric closer and closer to him, and he let out a low groan.

This girl was everything he'd wanted, and he could just hold her in his arms and never let her go. 

"Patience," she said, hitching herself around Jake's waist as she tugged her dress down to pool around her hips. He grasped on tightly as he held her and dipped her low to the bed, hungrily climbing over her and kissing her again. And then he plunged inside her, staring into her eyes the whole time, watching how the colors changed and sparkled as she lay there, the broadest smile on her face.

Patience was a virtue that Jake did _not_ possess.


End file.
